Neverending nightmares for Riku
by nnf247
Summary: This story is base on a drawing on . It tooked awhile to finished it. but I did. I'm just using Riku for this story but it belong to Square.


Never-ending nightmares

**Never-ending nightmares **

**Riku's never-ending sleeps.**

Night slowly falls in the island of Destiny, and Riku was closing in for today. He finishes his homework and he put it in his backpack. Another day, another sunrise, he can't wait for a new day to arrive. He was about to turn off the light when a picture catches his jaded green eye. He picks it up for a closer look. It was a picture in a frame of Sora, Kairi, and him on the beach. '_Together again,'_ his mind said. He smiles about that fact.

"I'll never fall into the darkness again," he said out loud.

He set it back down and head towards the bed. The moon is full, shining light within the darkness of the night. The nights have become frightful for some reason. Knowing in the night, they are calling him back to their side. In his blood that pumping through his veins, he still feel the darkness inside him. He shakes that thought out of his head and went in to bed. He lied down; close his eyes, and sleep.

He woke up on the Beach of Destiny Island and Sora and Kairi was building sandcastle.

"I'm trying to make Mickey castle." Said Kairi

"You know it ant going to be easy to build." comment Riku.

"Well I could at lest try, can I?" she replied back and went back to her castle. Sora has an idea.

"You and me, get go at it."

"Now you want to get hurt in front of your girlfriend?" Riku Asked.

"I'm not afraid of you. Let see what you got." Sora said and pulls out his sword.

"Aright, if you say so," Riku said and got out his blade.

"Kairi, start us up." Sora commanded.

"Aright, boys will be boys." Kairi got up and stand between them. "Ready, Sora?"

Sora nods.

Kairi turn to Riku "Ready, Riku?"

Riku nods.

"GO!" And the guys charge up to each other and attack. They got in to a blade lock.

"You're never back down to a challenge," Said Sora.

"And you never give up," Riku replied. They break apart and dodge each other attacks. Sora dashes to the water as Riku follow.

"Come; let's see what you can do." Sora tempted. Riku do a dash attack but Sora jump over it to be behind Riku. Riku turns around.

"Is that all you got for me?" Ask Sora. Riku smiled.

Kairi watch helplessly as she cheers Sora on. When Sora did a low attack, Riku jump and strikes him on his head. Sora falls backward to the watery floor.

"How is that?" asked Riku as he held out his hand.

"WHAO! I'm should fear you," said Sora grabbing his hand and pulling himself up.

Kairi ran up to them. "Are you aright?" she asked Sora.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Riku would never hurt me." Sora replied looking at him

"Never again…" Riku said with a smile.

Suddenly it's started to rain.

"Ah man!" Sora shouted.

"Let get out of here," Kairi said. Sora covers Kairi as Riku led them off the beach to the cave with the wooden door inside. The group snuggles together. Kairi snuggle with Sora as Riku leave them alone.

"Hey, why now we go to Kingdom Hearts. I'll bet it not raining there." Riku suggested.

"That's a great idea." Sora said with please and took out his key blade. There, he unlocks the door the other world. Sora leads Kairi by the hand as Riku follow behind. They jump to the world of Traverse Town.

"You're right, Riku." Kairi said with a smile. "It never rain here." The group laughs.

"Come on." Sora said pulling Kairi by the hand. Riku begin to follow but then he somebody calling his name.

"Riku" they slowly whisper.

They were calling him back. He fears for it. Sora looked back and saw Riku didn't move an inch.

"Riku!" he shouted to him.

He woke up from his trance. "Oh…what's up?"

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked in concern.

"No, it's nothing."

Sora didn't believe him but he has no choice. "Oh…okay…" he said and leaves it like that. The teammate went to the Second District and visit Leon, Merlin, and Yuffie. They travel to Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion where they meet up with Hucy, Dewey, and Louie. Riku can't help but to watch his back. He feels like he's being watch. Shaken that fear out of his head he can keep up with his traveling companion. They decided to rest at an Inn in Radiant Garden. Kairi snuggle with Sora on the couch as Riku sit by the window. He can't help but keep on looking outside.

"Riku, you overly quiet." Kairi said in her nice voice.

"Nah, its nothing." he replied but didn't convents them.

"Something isn't right with you. Tell me what wrong with you" Sora said in concern.

"NOTTHING!" Riku shouted with anger at them. Realize the shock on their face, he scare them.

"I just need to be alone…" Riku said than left the front door.

"Riku" Sora whispers his name. Kairi looked at Sora face and knew he know something.

"Sora, what's wrong with Riku?" she asked with fear.

"I have a feeling the darkness is calling him back."

"I thought we were over it. I thought he was free from him."

"I know but it seems…he will never be free from the darkness. They have him and they will never let him go…"

Walking in the city of Radiant Garden he feel alone and abandon. He feels like he was two years ago. Coldness came over his body like cold hand is touching him

"No…no…" he whispers in the dark. He feels his heart going cold. "You're not going to get me." He said to the dark

"Oh but you already been mine," the night replied. He shook up. He recognizes his voice.

"Ansem?" Riku asked with anger.

"I'll been waiting for you, Riku. I've been waiting for you to return to us."

"Go away. I'm not going back with you."

"You will summit."

"No, you're not going to have me." Riku replied and start to run.

"You can't escape the darkness. We will find you"

He don't know where he going but he let his legs take control to take him anywhere. Anywhere to take him away from Ansem. He turns the corner and rest against the wall. Breathing hard, he looked back. When it was clear, he smile.

"He'll never get me." He laugh

"Oh you thing you could get rid of me that easy, my little heartless?" Ansem mocked. Riku's heart sink.

"No… but I can sure try…" Riku said and start running again. Than it started to rain.

"I thought it doesn't rain in Kingdom Hearts." Riku though but continued He don't know how long or how far he run, all he know he have to keep running. He turns a corner and hit a dead end. He turns around and saw Ansem standing there with the heartless behind him. Riku have fear in his mind but anger in his eyes.

"You not going to get me," he said and took out his oblivion key blade

"Oh but I already have you. I got you where I want you. In a trap"

They stand in the only way out

"No matter, I know how to fight my way out. You taught me that." He told him

"Prove it then, Kid."

"I'M NO KID OF YOURS!" said Riku in anger. As the heartless came rushing towards him, Riku slashed them as they came. As the heartless' remains became splatter on the wall, Riku rush towards Ansem. As soon as he about reach Ansem, the heartless' remains grab him and pull him back against the wall. They bided his hand and feet. He's trap for real this time. No way out. Ansem walk up to him.

"I told you I got you. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

Ansem touch his face like lover did before a kiss. At this time Riku have fear in his eyes, a tear for one simple fact; the darkness will never let him go. No matter how much he's try, the darkness is now and forever in his veins.

As Ansem's lips meet his, he's afraid what to come after his capture. But what ever plan Ansem has in store; he has no choice but to summit.

Once he free by his kiss, he breathe until the heartless start pulling him in to the darkness. Now the real nightmare begins; first no light in sight, just pitch black. Than the bare of nakedness, for he is Ansem's play toy. Third the pleasures mix with pain. And lastly the unheard scream for help, no one can save him from the monster that is HIM.

Riku woke up breaking in sweat. Breathing hard, he's back in his room again.

"Not again," he mumbles. He shook his head and looked outside. It was still dark but dawn will break soon.

"It seem like this will be another sleepless night," he mention and about to lie back down until he heard a knock on his window. He open up and saw a brunet boy in his nightly p.j's standing at his window.

"Sora. What are you doing here?" He whisper

"I can't sleep." Sora replied

"What you mean?"

"I mean I have a nightmare. I've dreamed…I lost my best friend to the darkness again."

He doesn't know why but that answer made Riku's smile. "I'll never go back to the darkness, never again. And you will never lose me either"

Sora just smile. He had been missing his friend since the darkness first enters their world. Sora then looked around and asked "Can I sleep with you tonight. If isn't any trouble."

"Yea, just come on in."

Sora climbs to Riku's bed.

"Are you aright now?" Asked Riku.

"Yea, how about you?"

"I'm okay…when Dawn comes." As Sora snuggle with Riku.

"You want to keep this a secret?" Riku asked him

"Yea, please…"

"I won't tell… I'm promise…" And drift back to sleep.


End file.
